Love Light
by Kaze Ka-Zumi
Summary: "Apa benar, kau kemarin di cium Sasuke-senpai?"/"Kau melakukan aksimu lagi?"/"Heh! Bisa tidak kita tak bertemu untuk sehari saja?"/"-menjadi pacarku!"/"APA KAU BILANG!"/RnR please, DLDR


**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto forever**

**Warning: AU, Miss Typo, OOC, dan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya.**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Friendship, Family.**

**^^ Happy Reading ^^**

**::Love Light::**

.

.

.

_Chapter One: The Kiss Problem _

Bruk…

Bruk…

Bantingan, demi bantingan, Naruto terima dengan cuma-cuma. Ia tahu jika ini akan membuat seluruh tubuhnya sakit atau malah akan membuatnya tak bisa bergerak. Tapi hanya inilah yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mendinginkan kepala pengajar judonya dan menyelamatkan sahabatnya yang tak ada di tempat.

"Shiranui-_san_. Ahhh, he-hentikaaan." Sedari tadi Naruto terus berteriak seraya berusaha menghentikan pergerakan Tenten yang semakin sering ia berteriak malah semakin cepat. Seperti tak mendengar, Tenten terus melakukan bantingan-bantikan yang cukup membuat tulang retak dan pegal pada sang penerima. "Aku akan sampaikan hal itu pada Teme."

Bruk

Tenten membanting Naruto lagi, dan sepertinya itu yang terakhir. Naruto meringis, dipegangnya punggung yang ia rasa terserang encok mendadak. "Benarkah? aku tidak percaya padamu, Naruto."

Kepala kuning Naruto mengangguk pasti. "Percayalah, dia akan kusuruh ikut _exscul_ ini, agar bisa kau beri pelajaran." Seringai muncul begitu Naruto selesai mengucapkan seperangkat kalimat meyakinkan tadi. Kemudian, Tenten berjalan menuju pintu keluar aula judo itu. "Untung saja, ia percaya," gumamnya pelan setelah siluet Tenten sudah tak terlihat lagi. Ia bangun dari lantai, berjalan terseok-seok menuju kearah tasnya yang berada di sisi aula. "Awas kau Teme, aku akan balas dendam padamu!" Aura hitam memenuhi tubuh Naruto menemani jalannya yang penuh bunyi kemarahan.

::Love Light::

Kilauan cahaya remang, memenuhi sepanjang jalan di kota Konoha. Tenten memandang keluar jendela besar di samping meja yang ia duduki. Sebuah _cappuccino_ hangat dan cemilan menemaninya di malam yang sedikit dingin ini. Mantel coklat gelap membungkus tubuh kecilnya, memberi kehangatan yang cukup membuatnya nyaman dan hangat, tentu saja. Rambut _dark brown-_nya yang biasa ia cepol dua, malam ini sengaja ia kuncir kuda. Tak ada tujuan khusus, hanya ingin merubah sedikit penampilan.

Alunan nyanyian ber-_genre_ _jazz _terdengar memenuhi _café_ yang Tenten tempati. Ia memang tidak tahu apa judul dari nyanyian yang dimainkan dengan begitu apik ini, tapi ia menikmatinya.

Seorang pelayan _café _mendatanginya. Rambut pirangnya terlihat mengkilap karena terpantul cahaya lampu _café_, dan wajahnya yang manis begitu menarik perhatian setiap pasang mata yang menempati tempat itu. Pelayan itu, tersenyum saat sampai di depan meja yang di tempati Tenten.

"_Sangkyu_ sudah mau menungguku dari sore tadi." Senyuman kecil terpatri di bibir Tenten. Membuat hati si pelayan sedikit tenang. Si pelayan kira, ia akan menemui wajah tertekuk yang sering Tenten tampakan padanya.

"Kau masih lamakah disini, Ino? Aku lelah."

"Setelah aku berganti pakaian kita bisa pulang, aku segera kembali." Kaki jenjang Ino melangkah menjauh dari tempat yang Tenten duduki. Semakin jauh dan akhirnya menghilang di pintu sudut _café. _

Tenten menghembuskan napasnya panjang, membuang karbon dioksida di dalam tubuhnya dan juga penat yang hari ini begitu menumpuk di otaknya. Setumpuk pengalaman buruk menimpanya beberapa hari ini, dan hal itu membuatnya frustasi.

"Ayo pulang!" Seruan Ino memecahkan lamunan penuh penat milik Tenten, ia hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil. Sesudah meletakan beberapa uang untuk membayar cemilan dan_ cappuccino_, ia dan Ino keluar _café. _

Malam mulai larut dan aktifitas yang tadinya ramai semakin lama semakin sepi, kendaraan juga mulai minim berlalu-lalang di sepanjang jalan yang kedua gadis remaja ini lewati. Langkah mereka beriringan, di temani oleh situasi hening, sepertinya mereka terlalu lelah hari ini jadilah tidak seperti biasa, yang biasanya berisik dan cerewet.

"_Ne_, Tenten!" Tenten menjawabnya dengan kata 'hm' yang bervolume kecil, terlihat sekali kalau ia sudah tidak peduli, mata _caramel-_nya yang bersinar kini menyipit karena rasa kantuk. "Apa benar, kau kemarin di cium Sasuke-_senpai_?" Seketika mata kantuk Tenten kembali melebar. Ia betul-betul terkejut kali ini, semua syaraf-syaraf di tubuhnya yang semula terkantuk-kantuk kembali hidup. Dan jantungnya yang semula stabil, kini berpacu kencang seperti sehabis lari maraton.

"K-kau tahu dari mana?" Wajah Tenten sekarang tampak paranoid. Ino hanya bisa tertawa kecil. Tangan mulusnya, ia arahkan ke pundak Tenten dan digunakannya untuk menepuk pelan pundak tinggi milik Tenten.

Sebuah rahasia, sebenarnya Ino memiliki _team_ khusus untuk mengetahui semua pergerakan yang mencurigakan di sekolahnya. Entah itu kecurangan ataupun kejadian-kejadian yang seharusnya tidak boleh diketahui orang. "Kau melakukan aksimu lagi?" Ino tertawa semakin kencang.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak ingin melewatkan hal ini, Tenten. Jadi itu benar?" Tenten mengangguk mengakui, pipi ramunnya sedikit memunculkan rasa malu yang ditandai oleh warna semu merah. Rasa malunya sekarang benar-benar sedang di uji oleh kepandaian menggosip Ino.

"T-tapi, kami melakukannya karena ada suatu alasan."

"Alasan apa?" Mata _aquamerine _Ino berbinar, rasa ingin tahu seorang ratu gosip sepertinya memang besar. Dan hanya karena sebuah gosip, ia akan merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang melebihi detak jantungnya saat ia jatuh cinta. Oke, itu berlebihan.

"Aku pernah punya hutang pribadi dengannya dan disaat aku ingin membayarnya dia malah ingin aku membayarnya dengan ciuman, aku sempat menolak tapi dia tetap tidak mau menganggap lunas hutangku jika aku tak melakukannya. Ya sudah aku terima walau berat." Mimik wajah Ino berubah cengo, tidak menyangka jika teman baiknya itu akan melakukannya dan saat ini ia bercerita seperti tanpa beban. Ia tahu, jika Tenten seorang gadis yang tak mau lama-lama melakukan sesuatu. Tapi, apakah Tenten juga harus melakukan ini dengan cepat dan ringan?

"Begitu." Tenten melirik kearah Ino, Ino terlihat sedang berpikir untuk menyiapkan pertanyaan selanjutnya-itu menurut Tenten. "Tenten, bagaimana rasanya berciuman dengan Sasuke-_senpai_?" Saat itu juga, Tenten menghentikan langkahnya. Berdiri mematung di depan sebuah apartemen yang ia kenal –itu apartemennya.

'Rasanya, memang rasanya bagaiamana?'pikirnya.

"Ayo jawab?" desak Ino.

"Ah sudahlah, aku mengantuk. Kau pulanglah!" ucap Tenten tegas, ia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Hey, jika ia tak melakukannya, Ino akan terus mendesaknya untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan yang Ino ajukan.

"Baiklah, baiklah, tapi besok kau harus menjawabnya." Tenten mengangguk seadanya. Ia melakukannya, tentu saja untuk membuat Ino bungkam dan segera pulang.

::Love Light::

Tenten membuka pintu apartemen kecilnya. Setelah menyalakan lampu ruang tamu, segera saja ia menduduki sofa berwarna coklat susu miliknya. Merenggangkan tubuh kecilnya yang sedikit lelah dan memijik kecil kepalanya yang pening.

"Sepertinya, aku memang harus istirahat," ujarnya entah pada siapa. Mantel yang semula ia pakai, ia lepas seraya berjalan menuju ke kamarnya yang berada tepat di sebelah sofa _cream-_nya. Sedari pulang sekolah, ia belum sempat pulang ke apartemen, karena ia harus mengerjakan pekerjaan kelompok di rumah Sakura. Dan saat selesai mengerjakan tugas, ia memilih menemani Ino di café tadi. Ya, itu menjadi pilihannya karena alasan sepele. Ia kesepian.

Setelah mengganti seragamnya dengan baju tidur berwarna biru muda, langsung saja ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasur _king size-_nya. Menarik selimut dan menutup matanya, rapat. Ia tak berniat mandi malam ini, malas sedang menyelimutinya. Jadi, jangan paksa ia untuk melakukannya.

_**nea tteugeoun ipsuri neoui budeureoun ipsure dakil wonhae**_

_**nea sarangi eoui gaseume jeonhae jidorok**_

_**ajikto naui maeumeulmoreugo isseottamyeoneun**_

_**i sesang geu nugu-**_

Suara merdu keluar dari ponsel _android_ yang berada di atas meja kecil Tenten. Ia kemudian mengambilnya seraya berdecit kesal. Belum lama ia tertidur ia sudah di bangunkan oleh suara telepon masuk. Tanpa melihat si nama penelpon, ia mengangkatnya dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

"_Moshi-moshi_," gumamnya.

"Ini masih belum larut malam, kenapa kau sudah ingin tidur?" Suara _bariton_ keluar dengan nada sedikit keras. Tapi sepertinya Tenten tetap bertahan dengan rasa kantuknya.

"Apa pedulimu, heh? Memang kau siapa?" bentaknya, walaupun dengan suara malas-malasan.

"Aku, orang yang berhasil mendapat ciuman pertamamu, gadis cepol." Tenten dengan posisinya yang masih berada di atas tempat tidur, membeku di tempat.

"U-Uchiha." Orang yang ia panggil Uchiha, hanya menanggapi dengan kata sederhana dengan dua huruf 'Hn'. "Da-darimana kau tahu nomor ponselku?" Suara tidak jelas terdengar keluar dari ponsel Tenten, entah itu suara karena si Uchiha menutupnya atau suara lain.

"_Hallo_." Tenten berusaha memastikan bahwa Uchiha yang sebenarnya Sasuke itu mematikan telpon mengganggunya-

"Hn." Tapi sepertinya Sasuke tetap bertahan. Decitan kecil kembali timbul dari mulut kecil Tenten.

"Aku kira sudah kau tutup." Tak ada suara yang keluar, Sasuke hanya diam di lain sana. "Kau dengar tidak sih?"

"Dengar." Helaan napas kembali terulang untuk ke sekian kalianya, hari ini sepertinya Tenten sering sekali menghela napas dan berdecit.

"Kau ada perlu apa denganku? Cepat katakan, aku sangat mengantuk dan lelah."

"Tak ada, hanya ingin memastikan kalau ini kau," ujar Sasuke ringan. Rasanya Tenten ingin membuang ponselnya sendiri, belum pernah sekalipun ia menerima telepon yang sangat merepotkan dan mengganggu seperti ini. Ia putuskan untuk mematikan telepon dari Sasuke dan mematikan ponselnya sampai pagi hari.

Ia tak peduli Sasuke akan mengatakan apa atau melakukan apa padanya esok hari, pokoknya untuk malam ini ia ingin tidur dengan tenang dan lelap.

::Love Light::

Trotoar di sepanjang jalan, begitu sibuk melayani para pejalan kaki yang melintas melewatinya. Tak terkecuali, melayani gadis bercepol berikut ini. Wajah buram, terpasang sepanjang ia berjalan menuju sekolahnya. Aura kesal, masih menyelimutinya sedari tadi malam. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan karena sang pemuda Uchiha. Setelah menutup percakapan secara sepihak, Tenten berusaha tidur kembali. Bukan tidur yang ia terima, malah insomnia panjang yang ia dapat. Penyakit tengah malam itu menyerang secara tiba-tiba, padahal sebelumnya ia masih bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, tapi sedetik setelah bercakap-cakap dengan Sasuke, ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Untunglah, tepat jam 2 malam ia bisa menutup sebentar matanya, merasakan kenyamanan yang ditimbulkan oleh kehangat selimut dan empuknya kasur _king size_-nya.

"Pagi!" ujar seseorang, saat Tenten melewati belokan menuju kompleks sekolahnya. Pandangannya yang semula mengarah ke bawah, pelahan kembali memandang ke atas. Di pandangnya sekarang, sesosok pemuda dengan rambutnya bagai pantat unggas dan mata _obsidian _yang sempat menghipnotis tubuhnya.

"K-kau!" Telunjuk kanan milik Tenten ia arahkan ke depan wajah pemuda itu, ekspresi terkejut timbul di wajahnya. Pemuda yang di tunjuk hanya memasang ekspesi datar. "Heh! Bisa tidak kita tak bertemu untuk sehari saja?" Pemuda itu tak menjawab. Ia malah meraih tangan kanan Tenten yang sempat Tenten gunakan untuk menunjuk-nunjuk wajah milik pemuda itu dan membawa Tenten lari menuju tempat yang menurut Tenten asing. Disana, seperti gang kecil yang hanya bisa muat oleh dua orang. Gang kecil itu di apit oleh dua dinding gedung dan disana sangat sempit serta pengap. "Uchiha, kenapa kau ini, eh? Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?"

"Ada yang mengikutimu." Salah satu alis coklat Tenten terangkat, pertanda kalau ia tidak mengerti. Untuk beberapa menit mereka bertahan di tempat itu. Diam dan diam, tak ada yang mereka lakukan hanya mata waspada yang Sasuke pasang dan Tenten sendiri yang masih memasang wajah bingung.

"Sudah pergi," ucap Sasuke. Setelah kata tadi, akhirnya mereka keluar dari gang kecil tadi dengan posisi Sasuke yang masih memegang tangan kecil Tenten. Tenten yang sadar akan hal itu, segera melepas tangannya dan kembali berjalan, mendahului Sasuke. Wajahnya sudah berganti warna menjadi merah. Kejadian memalukan lagi, gumamnya.

Bip… bip

Sebuah suara familiar terdengar dari ponsel _android_-nya. Pertanda jika ada sebuah pesan masuk. Ia membukanya. "Dari Sasuke," gumamnya seraya menyerngit sebal.

_From: Freak Sas-Uke_

'_Ku tunggu, di tempat biasa, saat istirahat.' _

Mata _hazel_ Tenten melirik ke belakang. Terlihat Sasuke yang sedang memegang ponsel seraya menyeringai senang. Tangan Tenten mengeras menahan amarah. Tapi segera saja ia tepis kemarahan itu. Ia pikir lebih baik ia menuju sekolah dari pada telat hanya gara-gara senpai menyebalkan macam Uchiha Sas-Uke. Sas-Uke, nama yang lucu bukan? ia mendapat nama itu dari kebiasaan Sasuke yang selalu ber-_couple_ ria yang menjurus ke bermahoan dengan Naruto-salah satu _senpai_nya juga.

::Love Light::

Pohon rindang tertanam kuat di tengah taman yang berada di samping sekolah. Ramai oleh senda gurau para siswa yang menikmati istirahat mereka. Banyak siswa yang membawa makanan atau cemilan untuk mereka nikmati di tempat itu.

Tiga perempuan biasa, merupakan salah satu penghuni pohon itu, mereka bercakap-cakap sembari memakan bekal yang mereka bawa dari rumah. Sebenarnya hanya dua yang asik bercerita, yang satu hanya menjadi pendengar setia. Bagaimana tidak, ia yang menjadi topik pembicaraan dua gadis di depannya. Bukankah aneh jika ia juga ikut bercerita.

"_Ne,_ Tenten. Kau sudah janjikan untuk memberitahunya?" Sebuah celetukan tercipta keluar dari mulut Ino, seperti biasa rasa ingin tahunya muncul. Dan membuat roti isi yang tengah Tenten nikmati hampir saja Tenten muntahkan karena celetukan itu. Tenten baru ingat akan hal itu, ia lupa kalau omongan asal ceplosnya tadi malam memiliki dampak buruk seperti ini.

"Memberitahu apa Ino?" ucap Sakura, menambah bumbu memojokkan untuk Tenten. Tenten hanya bisa sekarang sudah benar-benar panas. Ia menarik napas panjang, lalu ia hembuskan perlahan.

"Rasanya-

Biasa saja," tuturnya ringan. Ino dan Sakura hanya _jawdrop_ di tempat. Jawaban Tenten benar-benar tidak masuk di akal-menurut dua gadis berambut cerah itu. Roti isi, kembali di lahap Tenten. Rasanya, hatinya tenang seka-

Bip…Bip

_From: Freak Sas-Uke_

'_Dimana kau?' _

Kedua _hazel_ Tenten membelalak, pupil matanya mengecil sesaat setelah membaca pesan dua kata itu. Ia lupa lagi. 'Gawat,' pikirnya. Ia tarik lagi pikiran yang menyangka hatinya tenang. Dengan cepat ia menghabiskan roti isi dengan sekali lahap. Lalu berlari meninggalkan Ino dan Sakura tanpa sempat memberi alasan.

"Dia kenapa?" Sakura mengangkat bahunya, lalu meminum jus kotaknya.

Kaki jenjang Tenten terus membawa tubuh Tenten menuju tempat dimana ia dan Sasuke bertemu. Ia terus berlari sampai ke sebuah tempat yang sunyi dan sejuk. Terdapat banyak kursi dan meja yang sudah lapuk, dan tempat itu berada di belakang gedung olahraga.

"Heh, maaf aku terlambat." Paru-paru Tenten terasa kering karena berlari tanpa henti dari kantin sampai pojok sekolah yang jauhnya sekitar 500 m. Sasuke hanya mengacungkan setengah botol air mineral untuk Tenten sembari bersandar di dinding tempat itu.

"Ambilah!" Tenten terlihat ragu untuk mengambilnya. 'Aku harus meminumnya? Bukankah air itu sudah dia minum, wah berarti itu bekasnya dong, dan jika aku meminumnya sama saja aku sudah menciumnya secara tidak langsung,' ucapnya dalam hati. Wajahnya pun berubah merah, ia berpikir tidak-tidak.

"Kau tidak mau?" tawar Sasuke kembali, raut wajahnya sangat meyakinkan. Ingin rasanya Tenten meraih itu, tapi jika melakukannya sama saja kejadian kemarin terulang. Tutup botol air mineral itu terbuka dan perlahan menuju mulut Sasuke. "Bagaimana kalau aku minum sa-"

"Baiklah, aku mau!" Suara cempreng milik Tenten sempat membuat botol air yang Sasuke pegang hampir jatuh. Seringai tipis tercipta saat Tenten menerimanya dan segera meminumnya sampai tandas. Tak dikira ternyata si gadis cepol di depannya ini mau menerima botol yang sudah ia minum setengahnya. "_Sangkyu,"_ ujar Tenten setelah ia membuang botol ke sembarang arah. Kata andalan Sasuke keluar untuk menjawabnya. "Jadi kau mau mengatakan apa?"

"Hutangmu belum lunas." _Baritone_ milik Sasuke sukses membuat pupil mata Tenten melebar.

"HAH!"

"Bukannya kemarin kau mengatakan hutangku sudah lunas. Jangan seenaknya menambahkan hutang orang." Lengkungan mengerikan terbentuk di bibir Sasuke. Dan karena seringai itu Tenten berbidik ngeri.

"Ini yang terakhir." Dagu manis si gadis cepol ia pegang dengan lembut, membuat pemiliknya menatap Sasuke dengan tegang. "Kau manis jika dari dekat," gumamnya.

::Love Light::

Ku pandang wajah yang bisa membuatku terlena seketika, dia memegang lembut daguku. Entah apa yang ingin ia lakukan. Aku hanya pasrah, karena tubuhku tak mau merespon apa yang aku inginkan.

Sekarang aku bisa merasakan bau tubuhnya yang harum, sesaat aku berhenti memerhatikannya. Sungguh sekarang tubuhku serasa tertahan oleh semua kesempurnaan yang terpancar dari diri laki-laki di depanku. Aku tahu tak ada satupun manusia yang sempurna, tapi untuk saat ini dia orang yang paling sempurna. Bisikkan pelan terdengar sampai telingaku, detak jantungku seketika berhenti dan bulu reseptor di seluruh tubuhku berdiri tegap, menerima semua respon yang dia berikan padaku.

"Kau manis jika dari dekat," gumamnya padaku. Aku kembali terdiam, menatap mata obsidian tajam miliknya, aku tak merasa takut atau apapun. Dia, dia benar-benar sudah mengalihkan semua dari hadapanku. Hanya bayang dirinya yang terlintas di otakku.

Senyuman manis tiba-tiba tercipta di bibir tipisnya, membuatku semakin terjebak di dimensi yang pemuda keturunan Uchiha itu buat. Baru pertama kali aku melihatnya, melihatnya tersenyum dengan damai tanpa memperlihatkan kenaifan dan ke arroganannya. Sungguh aku ingin mengulangnya, tapi percuma karena dia sudah semakin menjauh dari tubuhku. Tapi aku masih menikmatinya, walau dari jauh.

"Terpesona padaku, eh?"

PRANGG

Bagai kaca yang pecah akibat lemparan bola baseball, pikiranku hilang akan sosoknya yang sesaat kupuja. Aku tersadar sepenuhnya. Tawa yang memancarkan ejekan keluar dari mulutnya.

Sekarang aku tahu, dia memang sama saja. Uchiha menyebalkan dengan semua sifat keegoisannya dan pengatur yang selalu dia lakukan terhadapku. Tubuh tegapnya membelakangiku yang saat itu sedang menghilangkan semburan merah yang muncul tanpa permisi di wajahku.

"Tugasmu adalah…"

Deg, Deg, Deg. Jantungku sepertinya bekerja lebih keras sekarang. Aku akan teriak dan memukulnya jika tugas yang ia minta padaku aneh-aneh.

"-menjadi pacarku!"

Untung saja hanya menjadi pacarnya. A-Apa P-Pacar?

"APA KAU BILANG!" Teriakku keras, sampai-sampai si Uchiha itu menutup telinganya rapat-rapat dengan kedua tangannya.

Baiklah, siap-siap terima pukulanku UCHIHA SASUKE.

::To Be Continue::

**Be-Be-A||**Basa-Basi Author:

**Alloha semua, lama banget nggak pernah update di FFn. Gimana lagi, Kazu lagi asik-asiknya suruh ujian *Paksaan*. Mau lulusan ini, doain ya semua semoga Kazu lulus dengan nilai baik & memuaskan. **

**-Readers: lagi-lagi Kazu upload fic baru-. Habis, ide Kazu nggak ada ilangnya, trus fic yang lain juga masih samar-samar inspirasinya. Jadi dari pada di simpen 'kan lebih bagus di sebarin, ya nggak? **

**Maaf banget kalo typo masih bertebaran, alurannya kesana-kemari, OOC dan yang lain. Kazu bukan orang yang sempurna. Dan maaf kalau nggak pas di hati-namanya juga lagi belajar. **

**MINNA, REVIEW PLEASE ^^ -Concrit or Flame, is oke-**


End file.
